Phases Of Our Lives
by TJtrack99
Summary: Sylar time-travels back, changing the orbit of the moon in order to give people different abilities. So how would Season 1 have turned out differently with people getting different abilities? What is the connection between person and power?
1. Prologue: A New Phase of Life

**A/N**: So I was trying to think of a good starting place for this fic...and this is the best I could come up with. I feel like I can't write fights very well. But this is really all just to set up the rest of the fic anyway. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heroes or NBC.

* * *

"Liar."

Sylar almost let out a sigh. _Oh Peter. Still so naïve. _Even so, now was the time to finish this. Peter stepped toward him, red flames growing on his hands. Sylar responded by moving forward on his own. He didn't feel the ice surrounding his fists himself, but knew its power.

Peter swung at his head, which naturally Sylar was expecting. _Always going right for the top. _He dodged to the right and landed a cross to Peter's midsection. If the younger Petrelli felt the blow, he didn't show it. He stepped back and prepared to shoot a flame. Sylar countered by casting the ice on his hands out, cooling Peter's hands and preventing him from forming flames. Peter snarled and shook his hand to the side, clearing the ice. He then shot a stream of flame so big that it lifted Sylar up and pushed him down the hall.

Sylar collided with the group of Homeland Security officers trying to break into the room from which he had recently removed Peter. They fell to the floor in a heap. He sensed a buzzing in his gut, telling him to reform the illusion of Nathan. Even as he did so, a groan came from the pile of bodies nearby. One of the Homeland Security officers slumped to the side, revealing –

"Parkman." Under the guise of Nathan, Sylar offered his hand. Matt took it, allowing himself to be pulled up. "Thanks – sir!" He shoved Sylar to the side as a blast of flame came down the hall. It pushed him back into the door, burning his skin and catching tiny flickering flames onto his jacket.

"Cut it out, Matt," gruffed Peter, moving down the hall towards them. "This is between him and me." The former LAPD officer managed to open one eye, lifting his head. Anyone else but Sylar would have missed the hatred in the man's eyes. "Go to hell." Using what must have been the last of his strength, Matt yanked his gun out of his holster and turned it on Peter, emptying the clip in a matter of seconds.

Of course, Peter had been prepared. He simply raised a hand and caught the bullets in front of his body. "Listen to me, Matt," he started, "you don't want to do this. This is Sylar. He – "

Without warning, the bullets suddenly flew back and tore into Matt. He screamed in pain as Peter looked shocked. "What the hell?" The image of his older brother rose to his feet, his hand extended towards Peter. "Sorry. You and I aren't done yet." Sylar then concentrated and fired a wall of ice down the hallway. Upon reaching Peter, he suddenly flared red and the wall melted before him. He responded with a wall of flame of his own. Sylar barely had time to form a shield of ice that absorbed the force of the attack before it reached him. As he shook away the flames, suddenly Peter was flying down the hallway, tackling him into the doorway.

"You. Are not. Nathan!" he screamed as he punched Sylar with each word. Between Niki's strength and Meredith's flames, the blows dealt serious damage. Sylar felt his cheekbone snap and blood gush forth from his face. He noticed Peter pause, though, and he suddenly understood why. Already, the skin was closing up, the bone resetting, the blood disappearing. All thanks to –

"CLAIRE!?" Peter screeched. Sylar laughed, the form of the young girl's biological father seemingly amused by her death. "Who else?" Sylar responded as another blast of ice slammed Peter into the wall. "NO!" And suddenly they were punching and throwing and flying and healing and Sylar lost track of which way was up several times before it happened.

He'd wanted to stay away from Peter's head – not that he _needed_ Peter's ability, of course; it was just one of any other abilities for him to take – but he had shoved Peter into a wall and turned to form a spear of ice. As he turned back to put it through Peter's heart, he heard a sickening squelch and an abrupt gasp. He looked down to see the end of the spear covered in blood...and the rest of it through Peter's head. _He must have dove at me_, his aptitude seemed to say, even as he let out an angry cry. _Damnit!_

* * *

After trying several times and ultimately failing to gain Peter's power, Sylar tossed the door at the end of the hall to the side. He could only figure, at some point, the battle with Peter had blown it off of its hinges. He stalked into the room, taking note of The Haitian's body and that of a Japanese man. _That must be Hiro_, he thought as he knelt next to the body. _Died of gunshots. So his brain is intact..._The illusion of Nathan faded around him as he slowly began to open up the man's skull.

A strangled cry arose from the shadows of the room. Sylar immediately turned and grabbed at the source telekinetically, slowly pulling it in towards him. A smile formed on his lips. "Mohinder. How good to see you again." The Indian man squirmed, hatred radiating off of him. "You. It was you. All this time." "That's true," Sylar said, standing and slowly walking towards him. "You have no idea how much you helped me. How much of what I've wanted that you and Nathan managed to do." Mohinder ceased struggling, realization seeming to dawn on him. "It was wrong. So wrong."

Sylar turned and walked back toward Hiro's body. "It was. And Nathan had to reveal his power to get here. So I'm going back. To change things." "Like hell you are!" Mohinder said, reaching out for the serial killer. But he didn't move forward, still held strong in the telekinetic grip. Sylar laughed. "And I suppose you think you'll stop me? No." He worked on finishing removing the top of Hiro's head. "To these people, Sylar is dead. And you worked so much with Nathan, you had to have known about his ability. So you can stay here and see what these people do to you."

After a few more minutes, Mohinder finally fell back to the floor. He looked up to see Sylar gone. And with it, his last hope for any kind of lenience from this world. He could only hope on the Hiro from the past changing things for the better.

* * *

_Time to change things for the better,_ Sylar said as he appeared on the roof of a building in New York City many years ago, around the time the Company was getting started. He had enough power. _If the explosion still happened, but people's powers were different_...He looked up at the sky and concentrated. In his time as Nathan, he'd met Angela several times and learned of a rarely-spoken-about sister. Alice. She could control the weather, which upon taking Sylar realized could be extended to control of the tides. And their cause...

"The moon," Sylar breathed. The object was hanging in the midafternoon sky, not far from the sun. There would be an eclipse in a few days, the first eclipse that gave people abilities. Sylar smirked as he began to concentrate on the lunar object. _Or maybe less than a few days..._

* * *

**A/N**: Please don't throw things at me for using the eclipse. Blame Heroes! On another note, I missed the premiere tonight, so I'll have to catch up online somehow. Please let me know your feelings on it. Also, I feel like Peter's death was lame...but I needed Sylar to win without getting Peter's powers...so that's what you get.


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis

**A/N**: This took a lot longer than I thought it would...but I hope you guys like it. And the little jab at all the vampire movies/shows coming out these days. Also, some of the scenes I copied the dialogue pretty truthfully, and others I didn't. I figure, if it's an alternate timeline, the dialogue can change some, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or NBC. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

* * *

(_Open on a rooftop in New York City. Peter Petrelli, an late-20's Italian of medium build and dark hair, stands on the edge of a building, eyes shifting. The ground behind him reads "Chapter 1: Genesis"._)

**Where does it come from, this quest? This need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps the answers lie in not looking at all. Not dreaming. Not yearning.**

(_Peter very slowly leans forwards, arms out, and falls off the edge of the building._)

**But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here.**

(_The ground swiftly approaches, but then a bright flash occurs._)

**Woman**: How's he doing?

(_Cut to Peter, waking up wearing scrubs, while seated in a chair in the main room of an apartment. An older black man is in the bed, surrounded by medical equipment. Simone Deveaux, his daughter who is about Peter's age, enters._)

**Simone**: Sorry, did I scare you?

**Peter**: It's fine. I keep having these amazing dreams...every time I'm with him.

(_They go over to Peter's patient, Charles Deveaux, in the main bed. Charles is asleep, wearing a bathrobe._)

**Simone**: Is he conscious now?

**Peter**: No...sorry. Only has a few more days left, I think.

**Simone**: (_smiling_) Thanks for all you've done. I don't know what he'd do without you. You have a real gift. You always seem to know what he wants.

**Peter**: I'm just doing my job.

**Simone**: No, really. You're like a son to him.

**Peter**: Well, that would make us like brother and sister. Which would make it awkward if I ever wanted to ask you out.

(_Simone gives him a look. Peter looks away, embarrassed._)

**Peter**: I'm sorry. That was inappropriate...

**Simone**: No, it's sweet. I, I'm dating someone at the moment.

**Peter**: No, yeah, it's ok...(_She looks away and he gives himself an eye-roll_) I...need to change his I.V. now…

(_He goes to change it. Simone leaves, giving him another look as she goes._

_Cut to a classroom in India. Mohinder Suresh, a 30-ish Indian man, is lecturing._)

**Mohinder**: Man is a narcissistic species by nature. We have colonized the four corners of our tiny planet. But we are not the pinnacle of so-called evolution. That honor belongs to the lowly cockroach. Capable of living for months without food, remaining alive headless for weeks at a time, resistant to radiation...If God has indeed created himself in his own image, then I submit to you that God...is a cockroach.

(_The students look at each other, confused. Mohinder looks around, hoping for a reaction, but gets none. He continues._)

**Mohinder**: They say that man only uses a tenth of his brain power. Another percent and we might be actually worthy of God's image. Unless of course that day has already arrived. The Human Genome Project has discovered that tiny variations in man's genetic code are taking place at increasingly rapid rates. Teleportation, levitation, tissue regeneration, is this outside the realm of possibility? Or is man entering a new gateway to evolution? Is he finally standing at the threshold of true human potential?

(_He looks up to see his friend Nirand standing in the doorway. He doesn't appear to be happy._)

**Mohinder**: I'm sorry, I'm out of time. Thank you.

(_The class gets up and leaves. Nirand moves over towards Mohinder._)

**Mohinder**: I know, I know, I sound like my father. But I can't help it. They can fire me too if they like. But there is something to it, Nirand. As crazy as it sounds. (_He looks over to see that Nirand hasn't said anything._) What is it, Nirand?

**Nirand**: It's your father...he's dead.

(_Mohinder looks stunned. Then he looks slightly confused._)

**Mohinder**: This isn't right...(_he looks up_) How did he die?

(_Cut to a house in Las Vegas. In a garage is a setup including a laptop attached to a camera, pointing at a bed. Niki Sanders, a tall, pretty blonde, lays on the bed, clad in a thin white top and her underwear. She dances sexily for the camera before playing with her shirt. As she turns and starts to remove it, the computer beeps. Niki jumps up and throws a robe over her clothes. She types a message on the screen:_)

xxxNiki4u: Time's up.

Huggerz69: Little more. Please.

xxxNiki4u: It'll cost you another 39 bucks.

Huggerz69: Bitch!

(_Niki sighs. She gets up and leaves. As she passes a full-length mirror, her reflection seems to shift slightly. Noises like a voice whispering are heard. She goes back to look at it again, but it looks normal._

_Niki goes into the house. Her son, Micah, is in the living room. He is about 10, with dark skin and curly black hair, and a small t-shirt and jeans. He is messing with a shoebox on the floor._)

**Micah**: (_hearing her enter_) I'm finishing the diorama now. I think it represents feudal Japan pretty well.

**Niki**: (_chuckling to herself_) Feudal Japan. You love this ancient history stuff way too much. (_She sees something on the table._) What's this?

**Micah**: It's a pinhole camera. So we can watch the eclipse.

**Niki**: Well, we can do that later. Right now you have to finish getting ready.

**Micah**: I've already packed my bookbag and lunch. What have _you _been doing?

**Niki**: Work, to pay the bills! (_The doorbell rings._) Get your stuff and go wait by the back door, OK?

(_She looks out a window and sees two large thugs on the front step. Niki runs to the back door, grabs Micah's hand, and they jump in the car and drive off, just as the thugs knock down the front door._

_Cut to a water tower in mid-Texas. Claire Bennet, a blonde in her cheerleading outfit of about 17, stands atop the water tower. She spreads her arms, much like Peter did before. She closes her eyes, pauses, and jumps.)_

**Boy's voice**: Oh my God. Claire!

(_She falls off the tower and hits the ground. As a brown-haired boy runs up to her, she gets up, though. She is bloody all over but doesn't appear to be in pain. She grunts and shifts her broken arm back into place. A large cut on her face begins to close as she speaks directly to the boy._)

**Claire**: I told you. Vampire. (_The cut disappears._)

**Boy's voice**: Wow!

(_We pull back to see that what we just watched was a movie on a laptop. The boy from the movie, Zach, and Claire are watching it.)_

**Zach**: Those effects were amazing! How did you do that?

(_Claire just smiles enigmatically._

_Cut back to New York. Peter repeats his falling off the building from before. As he gets close to the ground, he sees his brother, Nathan, looking up at him. Nathan is a taller and more serious version of his brother, wearing a suit._

_Peter once again wakes up from a dream, this time in a taxi cab. He looks at the bus next to them, with a banner that says "Nathan Petrelli for Congress" on it with his brother's face. Peter smiles, pays the cabbie, and heads inside Nathan's campaign headquarters._)

**Nathan**: (_into phone, sees Peter approaching_) Good. Mr. Linderman, I'll have to call you back. (_to Peter as he approaches_) I'm real busy, Pete. What's up?

**Peter**: I…(_leans in close_) I had another one. Nathan, I think I can fly. I had another dream about it. Sometimes you're in them too. (_Nathan turns to walk away_) I really think I can fly!

**Nathan**: Well then, why don't you jump off the Brooklyn Bridge?

**Peter**: Maybe I should probably start with something a little lower…

**Nathan**: Look, go to a doctor, get some drugs. Just do _not _pull a Roger Clinton on me, OK?

**Peter**: (_with power_) Look, I think something's happening to me and only you can understand it.

**Nathan**: Why the hell would I understand that you think you can fly?

**Peter**: Because you're my brother.

(_Nathan's cell phone rings. He answers, says "Uh huh" a few times, then hangs up._)

**Peter**: (_curious_) Who was that?

**Nathan**: It's Ma. She's been arrested.

**Peter**: For what?

**Nathan**: Shoplifting.

(_Both quickly exit._

_Cut to a road in Texas. Claire and Zach walk home along a railroad track, Zach pushing a bike._)

**Zach**: Seriously Claire, this is great! How'd you do this?

**Claire**: I...just asked the computer to do it.

**Zach**: You what?

**Claire**: I just kind of...willed the computer to do it. I don't know. It just...made it look great.

**Zach**: Seriously? This is the coolest thing to happen here in, like, ever!

**Claire**: Not if no one finds out, it isn't.

**Zach**: Well, why are you making this if you don't want anyone to know?

**Claire**: I have my reasons.

**Zach**: It's not like you won't be popular anymore.

**Claire**: Are you kidding? My life is over! I've got the game this Friday, homecoming in three weeks and I'm a total freak show! I've brewed coffee just by thinking it, watched pay-per-view when we don't get it, and basically invented own version of speech-to-text technology!

**Zach**: See, I think that sounds awesome.

**Claire**: (_sighing_) Look, can I have the tape?

**Zach**: Sure. (_He hands it to her. She starts to walk away._) Hey, I can give you a ride on my handlebars if you want…

**Claire**: (_She sighs and turns to him_) Look…thanks, okay? I'll talk to you in front of other people at school tomorrow. Promise.

(_He smiles. They walk off._

_Cut to an office in Japan. A short nerdy guy in his mid-20's with work attire and glasses, Hiro Nakamura, looks intensely at the clock on his desk. His computer dings and he reads a new email. He laughs at the content of it. Then, realizing something, he opens a drawer on his desk and takes out a notepad. His eyes widen._

_We pan around to see a drawing of Hiro at his desk, laughing at something, with the current time on the clock on the wall behind him. Hiro breaks into a huge grin._)

**Hiro **(translated): I did it! (_He runs down the row of cubicles_) I did it!

(_He stops at the desk of his friend, Ando Masahashi. Ando is taller, also wearing work attire. He is on a website but quickly minimizes the window._)

**Hiro **(translated): Ando, I did it! I broke the space-time continuum!!

**Ando **(translated): Uh, great. Want to go get lunch soon?

**Hiro **(translated): (_unswayed_) I've seen into the future. THAT explains how I knew the subway would be late this morning. I have discovered that I have powers beyond any mere mortal.

**Ando **(translated): (_pretending to agree_) Right, right. Like Spock!

**Hiro **(translated): (_excited_) Yes! Just like Spock!

(_A large man, presumably his boss, comes by then. He grabs Hiro and drags him back down toward his cubicle._)

**Hiro **(translated): Ow!

**Ando **(translated): (_calling after him_) Use the Vulcan Death Grip, Spock! (_He thinks to himself_) That wasn't right... (_He shrugs and turns back to his computer. He maximizes the window, showing Niki's web site._) Now…

(_Cut to Las Vegas. Micah reads a comic book while Niki meets with the school headmaster, a plain looking guy with a suit and tie on._)

**Headmaster**: Ms. Sanders, your son is very talented, it's just…

**Niki**: (_fidgeting_) Look, I know his dad isn't around, and I'm working nights, and he needs a stronger hand…

**Headmaster**: It's not that. I just don't think the school is the right fit for him.

**Niki**: Sir! Please! He needs this!

**Headmaster**: I'm sorry, we just can't do that.

**Niki**: But I wrote this school a check for 25 grand! And that's on top of tuition!

**Headmaster**: Actually, your last 3 tuition checks bounced…

**Niki**: Then take it out of the 25 grand!

**Headmaster**: But, you see, that was a donation…

**Niki**: (_getting angry_) Then I want my money back.

**Headmaster**: But the money already been spent…

**Niki**: I don't care, I WANT MY MONEY BACK.

**Headmaster**: I'm sorry, that's just not possible. Now…(_He gets up to show her out._)

**Niki**: (_grabs his tie and pulls him close. She speaks quietly but threateningly_) I want my money back.

**Headmaster**: It's not...possible...

(_Niki finally seems to realize what she's doing and lets him go, horrified. She turns to go._)

**Niki**: Come on Micah, we're leaving. You're too good for this lousy school.

(_As she leaves, she passes by an aquarium. In her reflection, she sees herself, but with her hair seemingly pulled back. The reflection looks angry and shakes her head._)

**Niki**: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

(_She runs out._

_Cut to a police station in New York. An older woman in a suit waits as Nathan and Peter enter. This is Angela Petrelli, Peter and Nathan's mother._)

**Nathan**: Ma! What were you thinking? Shoplifting?

**Peter**: (_kissing her on the cheek_) Are you OK?

**Angela**: (_smiles_) The store dropped the charges. All I have to do is sign a form. No big deal.

**Nathan**: NO BIG DEAL? Ma, I'm a politician! Do you have any idea what this could do to me if this gets out? With our family's past?? (_sighs_) Look, what could you possibly need so much that you had to steal it?

**Angela**: (_simply_) Socks.

**Nathan**: (_explodes_) Socks? SOCKS? Dad left you a fortune! What are you thinking? You know, it's been one ridiculous stunt after another over the last six months. Dad's gone! Just get over it!

**Peter**: Leave her alone. She's OK, that's all that matters.

**Nathan**: (_taking out his PDA_) I have to stop this from getting out to the press.

**Peter**: (_sighing, opening the door_) You know what? Just get outta here. Go worry about your image. I'll handle this.

**Nathan**: I have to make sure this stays buried. Thanks a lot. (_He exits_)

**Peter**: (_kneels in front of Angela, speaking softly_) Ma, what were you thinking?

**Angela**: (_softly_) I just wanted to feel alive again.

(_She touches her forehead to Peter's. They get up and begin to leave._)

**Peter**: I'm sorry that Nathan only cares about himself.

**Angela**: Your father was the same way. Alpha dogs, both of them. You, in the meantime, for all your selflessness, and sitting with dying people…what? You gonna retire on what you make?

**Peter**: Maybe I'll shoplift my socks.

**Angela**: (_lightly smacking him in the stomach_) Don't get smart with me. When you put everyone else first, you end up last. You always put Nathan first, and he took advantage.

**Peter**: You were just pushing Nathan right out in front of me.

**Angela**: It's because Nathan took up more space than you. He demanded more attention. You allowed Nathan to take the spotlight.

**Peter**: (_insistent_) Nathan's my brother and I love him.

**Angela**: (_dismissing_) Love is overrated.

**Peter**: Nathan loves me too, we've always been close.

**Angela**: Rose-colored glasses

**Peter**: (_sighs_) That's cruel, Mom. Since dad died, I know you've been free to speak your mind. But it wouldn't hurt to edit yourself every once in a while.

**Angela**: Sorry. The truth hurts. It's just, you hero-worshipped Nathan, and those feelings were never returned.

**Peter**: You're wrong. It's biological. We're…we're connected. I never told you this, but when Nathan had his accident, I knew it.

**Angela**: Peter, we all got the same phone call.

**Peter**: No, I knew before the call. Somehow, I just knew that Nathan was in trouble.

(_She turns to look at him and lightly smacks his cheek. They both exit the building._

_Cut to a small house in Las Vegas. Niki and Micah approach._)

**Micah**: I hate this place. There's no books to read here.

**Niki**: I'll be right back, honey. I just have some things to take care of.

**Micah**: Can't we go see Dad?

**Niki**: (_knocking_) No, sweetie. Your dad's not in any position to help us right now.

**Micah**: What'd you do?

**Niki**: (_avoiding him_) Micah, I would never let anything happen to you; I love you more than anything in the world.

**Micah**: Mom? Why'd you look at yourself like that in the fish tank?

(_Before Niki can answer, the door opens, and a woman comes out.)_

**Tina**: (_sighs_) How long?

**Niki**: Just a couple of hours.

**Tina **(_to Micah_): Hey, there's ice cream in the freezer.

(_They all enter. Tina grabs Niki's arm, and they begin whispering_)

**Tina**: What were you thinking, borrowing $30,000 from the mob? Have you been gambling again?

**Niki**: No, I needed to pay the bills and get Micah into private school. I'm two weeks overdue with the payback and I thought I could handle it, but I'm under a lot of stress right now. (Near tears) I feel like I'm losing it a little bit. I'm seeing things and I think someone's watching me.

**Tina**: Well, YEAH, the mob's watching you! They're gonna put you in the hospital!

**Niki**: No, besides them. Someone else…

**Tina**: You need to come up with the $30,000 plus interest, like, NOW, or they're gonna slit your throat!

**Niki**: (_nods_) Just watch Micah, OK?

(_Cut to Texas. Zach and Claire come upon a car accident. They look around and don't see anyone else around._)

**Claire**: We need to call the police!

**Zach**: (_getting out his cell phone_) There's no reception out here.

**Claire**: (_thinking_) There will be.

(_She takes the phone and concentrates. After a few seconds, full bars appear on it. Zach looks at it in amazement._)

**Claire**: Just call them, ok?

(_Zach nods. He reports the accident and the two run off as sirens approach._

_Cut to an artist's studio in New York. Inside is a man with disheveled hair. He is crazily throwing black paint over the many canvases in the room. Simone enters. Isaac sees her, pauses, and then resumes destroying the paintings._)

**Simone**: Isaac, what are you doing? (_He throws paint on another_) Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?

(_Seeing him about to throw paint on the painting of an eclipse, she steps in front of it. He stops._)

**Simone**: Okay, stop. What, are you crazy?

**Isaac**: Look, I don't even remember painting half of the canvases in here. I was high at the time. I've been chasing for a month.

**Simone**: Damnit. Isaac, just get yourself into a program. Get clean. The latest paintings are…fantastic.

**Isaac**: (_laughs_) They're evil.

**Simone**: What the hell are you talking about?

**Isaac**: What the hell am I talking about? (_Grabs a painting of a bus on fire and puts it on the table_) You see this? A bus on fire. In the desert. The Middle East, maybe. I saw it in a dream last night and I painted it.

**Simone**: OK, so…?

**Isaac**: (_picks up a newspaper_) Look at this. (_She does, and realizes it's an article on a suicide bombing in Israel._) This happened today. It can't be a coincedence. There's something…wrong with me.

**Simone**: Look, we can get you help.

**Isaac**: That didn't work. Twice. There's only way left.

**Simone**: No! You can't go cold turkey. I mean let me help you, Isaac…I love you.

**Isaac**: I'll just drag you down with me. Just leave me alone!

**Simone**: Look…

**Isaac**: (_breathing heavily_) Just get outta here! Now!

(_She looks angry and confused, but she leaves._

_Cut to Nathan's campaign headquarters in New York City. Peter enters and Nathan motions him over with the phone to his ear._)

**Nathan**: (_Hangs up phone_) Well, her rap sheet is buried.

**Peter**: They were married for forty-one years. This is just a plea for attention.

**Nathan**: (_Ignoring him_) Hey, do you want a job? I trust you, and you're good with people. I need someone to coordinate the volunteers. (_Off Peter's look_) I'm a shark, Pete. Everybody knows it. And now it's starting to show up in the polls. I bring you on, it kind of reflects well on me…

**Peter**: Oh, come on, man. I make you look good so now you want to bring me on to watch your back, huh?

**Nathan**: Yeah. This makes me look like I put family first. I'm eight points down in the polls, I need this.

**Peter**: You didn't hear anything I said earlier today, did you?

**Nathan**: What, about how you can "fly?" (_He flaps his arms like a bird_) Yeah, I'm going to pretend for both our sakes you didn't say anything like that. I'm offering you the coordinator job for your own good.

**Peter**: I already have a job.

**Nathan**: Yeah, watching old people die? There's a career. It's not cute anymore, man. Your "dreamy kid, back of the classroom, staring out the window" thing has gotten old. (Touches his arm) It's time for you to grow up. I know you're walking in my shadow, and I'm just trying to do right by you.

**Peter**: (_shrugs his arm off_) I don't want your pity, Nathan.

(_He leaves. Outside, he sees Simone across the street hailing a cab, and he looks like he wants to call out to her, but he doesn't. He gets in a different cab, driven by Mohinder.)_

**Peter**: Corner of Central and Canal, please.

(_Mohinder nods and heads out into traffic. Peter looks up into the sky and sees the eclipse starting. Mohinder sees this too._)

**Mohinder**: Solar eclipse.

**Peter**: Yup. I wonder if it'll be a total eclipse.

**Mohinder**: It will in some other parts of the world, but not here. It'll be a global event. Kind of makes you realize just how small our planet is. How small we are. (_Peter looks at him, slightly confused_)

**Peter**: What's your name?

**Mohinder**: Mohinder Suresh. Yours?

**Peter**: Peter Petrelli. Let me ask you something, Mohinder. You ever get the feeling you were meant to do something extraordinary?

**Mohinder**: (_laughs_) I'm driving a cab.

**Peter**: No, I'm not talking about what you do. I'm talking about who you are. I'm talking about being special.

**Mohinder**: Well, everyone is special.

**Peter**: (_irritated_) That's not what I meant.

**Mohinder**: (_notices his reaction_) Some individuals, it is true, are more special than others. This is natural selection. It begins as a single individual, born or hatched, like every other member of their species. Anonymous, seemingly ordinary. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary round. It's destiny.

(_Peter seems to agree with this. Cut to Texas. Zach and Claire are still walking_.)

**Zach**: I can't believe you saved those people's lives! That's so cool!

(_In Japan, the company does calisthenics in the park. Hiro pauses and looks up into the sky. In Las Vegas, Niki goes into her home, looking for the thugs from earlier. In New York, Mohinder and Peter look up at the sky. In Texas, Claire looks up as the eclipse happens. So does Hiro. Isaac looks at a needle._

_Niki uses the pinhole camera and looks at the eclipse. A thug walks through the kitchen behind her, but she doesn't see him. As he opens the pantry, she hears him and starts to run out of the house. The other thug grabs her, though, and they go into the garage. He throws her on the bed._)

**Thug**: (_looking at his hand_) Fifty grand sure is a lot of money.

**Niki**: Fifty? Try thirty.

**Thug**: (_grins_) I don't think we have to stick with the original amount that you… "borrowed."

**Niki**: Look, I have a son...I'm all he's got.

**Thug**: I'll tell you what I'm gona do. I think I know a way you can lower your debt a bit…(_motions to her shirt_)

(_She looks angry, but sees no other way, and starts removing her shirt fitfully. She rubs her face as the thugs laugh, the other one taping with the camera. Niki starts to unbuckle her jeans, but notices her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head. The thug, angry at her stopping, yells "Hey!" and pushes her down_.)

**Niki**: (_As she gets up_) Screw. You.

(_The thug sighs, then punches her hard in the face. She falls back on the bed._

_Cut to a subway station in Japan. Hiro and Ando exit the train._)

**Hiro **(translated): I can do it! I can see the future!!

**Ando** (translated): Great. If you even do have the power, what are you going to do with it? How do you know you won't just change what you saw?

**Hiro** (translated): (_as they go up an escalator_) As I learn to use my powers, I'll learn to know what can and cannot be changed. Every hero must learn his purpose. Then he'll be tested and called to greatness. (_He holds his fists to his hips in a "Superman" pose._)

**Ando** (translated): (_sighs_) I need a drink. Or five. (_Fake enthusiastically_) Beam us up, Scotty!

(_Cut to inside a bar. Hiro and Ando sit at a table, Ando a few drinks gone. Hiro doodles on a napkin._)

**Ando** (translated): So, what are you doing to do with these powers – make lots of money?

**Hiro** (translated): A super hero doesn't use his powers for personal gain.

**Ando** (translated): (_scoffing_) What's it good for, then? I mean, can you sneak into the girls' bathroom?

**Hiro** (translated): (_looking at the long line of women waiting outside the bathroom_) If I had to, I can see when no one will be watching the entrance. Then I could sneak into the girls' bathroom just fine.

**Ando** (translated): Well, why don't you do it, then? I'm gonna grab more beers.

**Hiro** (translated): I'm going to do it.

(_He closes his eyes, breathes, and opens them again. He stares hard at the napkin._

_Cut to Las Vegas. Niki is passed out on the bed and the phone is ringing. As the answering machine picks up, Micah is heard saying he hates Tina's house and he wants her to come get him. Niki rises, wincing as she feels her cheek. She then sees one of the thugs on the floor, covered in blood and obviously dead. The other thug is dead, too, with a big piece of glass sticking out of his neck. Niki notices the camera is still on, so goes over to it. As she picks it up, she sees her reflection across the room, again with her hair back. The mirror is shattered, but the reflection stands with her arms folded and is covered in blood as well. She then brings her finger to her lips and says "Shhhh."_

_Cut to Mohinder's cab in New York. Peter's cell phone rings._)

**Peter**: Hello?

**Simone**: (_panicked_) Peter, it's Simone. Can you meet me at my dad's? It's important.

**Peter**: Uh, sure. I'll be there soon. (_hangs up_) I'll just get out here.

(_He hands Mohinder money and gets out. Another fare gets in behind him._)

**Mohinder**: Where to?

**Man**: JFK, please.

(_Mohinder nods and pulls out into traffic._)

**Man**: Going home to my family. (_He pauses_) Suresh, huh?

**Mohinder**: Excuse me?

**Man**: Your name. On your license there. That's Indian, right? There was a Professor Suresh at the University of Madras. Geneticist, interesting theories. I don't think he's teaching any more...But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Probably lots of Sureshes where you're from. Like Smith...or Anderson.

(_Mohinder suddenly jerks the wheel and pulls the taxi into an alley. He parks it and leaps out of the car, taking off. The man gets out of the car and watches him go, putting on a pair horn-rimmed glasses. Then he looks to the side, slightly confused._

_Cut to Japan. Ando returns to the table, only to find it empty. There are women screaming over by the girls' bathroom. Hiro is being dragged out by security guards. They pass by Ando._)

**Hiro **(translated): (_seeing Ando_) YAHOOOOOO!! (_gives him a thumbs-up. He gets tossed onto the street outside. Ando follows him_) I got into the girls' bathroom!

**Ando **(translated): Well you obviously didn't look to see if it was empty! (_Hiro turns and walks away, unfazed_) Why do you want to be different?

**Hiro **(translated): Why do you want to be the same? (_Ando follows him_)

**Ando **(translated): That's what I am.

**Hiro** (translated): That's what everyone is. Homogenous. Yogurt. I want to be special.

**Ando** (translated): We're not special, we're Japanese.

**Hiro** (translated): I don't care. I want to boldly go where no man has gone before.

**Ando** (translated): That's right, you're special! You're Super-Hiro!!

(_Cut to Charles Deveaux's room in New York. Simone and Peter enter, and Simone starts throwing things around._)

**Simone**: You have to have some morphine around here, right?

**Peter**: What? Why do we need morphine?

**Simone**: I need you to come with me.

**Peter**: (_confused_) But we just came here. Look, Simone, I have to tell you something. (_as she continues searching, not listening to him_) I need to stop living for other people. I don't know what to do. Who I'm supposed to be...if I have a destiny of my own.

**Simone**: We can talk about this later. Right now, I need you to come with me. (_She picks up a needle._) You're a nurse, you can give someone a shot and help him, right?

**Peter**: (_still confused_) Help who?

(_Cut to a kitchen in Texas. Claire does the dishes as her mother brings the rest in._)

**Sandra**: I thought we could go to the movies this Saturday. Maybe...try on some shoes at the new mall.

**Claire**: (_distracted_) Sure.

**Sandra**: Here, Claire, let me do that. You bring in the rest of the dishes.

(_Claire nods and heads into the other room. Sandra continues to scrub off a dish. She accidentally knocks her ring off and it falls into the garbage disposal._)

**Sandra**: Oh, shoot.

(_She absent-mindedly goes to reach for it with the disposal running. Claire comes back into the kitchen and sees her._)

**Claire**: Mom!

(_Suddenly, the disposal stops. Sandra pulls her hand back out at the same time._)

**Sandra**: Oh my gosh. Stupid of me. Need to turn it off first...

(_She goes to switch, which says "On." She looks confused._)

**Sandra**: Huh. Must have backed up, turned off by itself...

(_Claire's eyes widen. She looks slightly guilty as she moves forward._)

**Claire**: Look, mom. There's something I need to say. Something I've never talked about because it would upset you and dad…I think I'm old enough for you to tell me who my real parents are.

**Sandra**: (_pauses, hugs her_) Of course you're old enough. (_Claire embraces her mother, worried. A male voice off-screen says "I'm home!"_) Oh, that will be your father.

(_Sandra goes to the door as Claire turns. She lets out a big sigh and dries off the last plate, putting it on the rack. As her dad enters, she goes to greet him._)

**Claire**: Hi Daddy!

**Man with horn-rimmed glasses**: Hi, sweetie. (_He hugs her_)

(_Cut to Isaac's loft. Simone and Peter approach. They enter and she tries to turn the light on, but nothing happens. Peter turns on a flashlight and starts walking in. He steps on a syringe. The two find Isaac on the floor, shaking and obviously overdosed._)

**Peter**: Call 9-1-1!

(_She gets out her cell phone and dials. Peter moves to the side as he notices a painting. It appears to be him, either flying or falling off of a building._)

**Isaac**: (_suddenly speaking_) You can fly? But...how?

(_Simone looks at Peter, confused. He makes a show of being confused as well._

_Cut to a house in Japan. Hiro awakes at his desk. The drawing pad over his desk is now covered with a huge drawing. It's of New York being consumed by a huge mushroom cloud._)

**Hiro **(translated): (_his eyes widening_) We have to stop it...

_(Cut to the rooftop from the beginning. Peter stands and looks determined._)

**This quest, this need to explain life's mysteries, in the end, what does it matter when a character's heart can only find meaning in the smallest of moments? They're here. Among us. In the shadows. In the light. Everywhere. Do they even know yet?**

(_Below the building, a cab pulls up. Nathan exits and pays the driver. He speaks into his phone._)

**Nathan**: All right, Peter, I'm here. What do you want?

(_The only response is another phone falling from the sky and smashing next to him. Nathan looks up to see his brother on the edge of the building._)

**Peter**: I've been up here all night! Thinking about this, thinking about my destiny. It's my turn to be somebody now, Nathan!

**Nathan**: Peter, will you quit screwing around?

(_Peter calmly centers himself and looks up at the sky. He raises his arms, smiles, and drops off the building. Nothing happens as he continues to fall. He begins to look worried._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nathan comes leaping up thirty feet in the air and catches him. He grabs onto a fire escape, Peter in his other arm._)

**Peter**: Nathan! What the...?

**Nathan**: (_tightly_) Weird, huh?

**Peter**: How did you do that?

**Nathan**: No idea.

(_As Peter goes to shift his weight, suddenly Nathan begins to lose his grip._)

**Nathan**: Peter!

**Peter**: Nathan!!

(_Peter falls. Slam to black._)

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't want to rewrite all of the scenes that would have basically stayed the same (Mohinder, Bennet), so I didn't. Already some people are showing their different powers, Claire in particular. More will be revealed on who has what as we go. Let's see where it goes from here, shall we?


End file.
